An Odd Request
by Whitika Oblivion
Summary: Shizou has an embarrassing request for Izaya... Shizaya one shot that's a bit fluffy and has mentions of yaoi.


**A/N: This one shot was born purely from a visit to my friends house and a chat we had. Suffice to say I love the Shizaya pairing and wanted to contribute, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara or the characters T.T**

"What was that Shizu-chan?" I ran a hand through my short raven hair and kept my amused gaze focused on the blonde before me.

"You heard me, Flea!" Snapping back, the man went to stand up only to stop at my soft chuckle.

Our relationship was still new to the both of us, sometimes it just wasn't the time to push the monster into attacking me in a furious rampage. Especially when I could get so much amusement from the situation.

"What's so funny?" He growled, glaring at me from where he stood by the bed.

"Come on Shizu-chan sit down, I'm only playing." I gave a slight smile, not condescending like the usual smirk plastered to my face, and patted by where I sat.

With a glance at the door, the man sighed and tugged self consciously at a few stands of blonde hair hanging from his face as he once again sat next to me.

I would never tell the brute of course, but the times when he showed his more vulnerable and innocent side was when I allowed myself to think of him as cute. I loved all humans but Shizu-chan...he was the exception, I had hated him from the very moment I laid eyes on him that day at Raira Academy. Or at least, I had thought I did but then, love was a strange and allusive creature that could work it's way into even the most twisted hearts. Mine was no different, and neither was that of Shizu-chan.

"Look, it doesn't matter..." He muttered, rubbing his forehead as though stressed.

"Ah but Shizu-chan! You did say you liked it, and I want to try." I was excited at the prospect of how this new game could turn out, Shizu-chan's reluctance only spurring me on.

With a slight grunt he allowed himself to collapse back into a lying position on the bed, reaching up lazily with his hand to my bare arm. Slowly, he ran his short finger nails over my skin in a long stroking action. I felt a shiver run through me at the contact and was surprised by how my body had reacted, finding relaxation in such a simple action.

"Like that." It almost looked as though he had to force himself to admit to it.

I felt a grin creep onto my face as I looked down at the blonde that lay on the bed in just boxers and a t-shirt, realising I hadn't seen him look so open since...well never. The thought made me chuckle and I leant down to kiss the other man's lips briefly, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Silly Shizu-chan, embarrassed to tell me that you like being stroked." His face flushed red with a mixture of anger and mortification at the word 'stroked'.

It did sound like an innuendo when I said it like that but then, since when did I say things without meaning too?

Smiling predatorily, I twisted next to him and straddled his lower body, sitting myself comfortably on his lap. For once, I was pleased I had forgotten to cut my nails and leant forward to place my hand at his shoulder. The intimacy of the moment almost made me forget what I was doing. Almost. It was my job to know things after all, it wouldn't work if I was so easily distracted. The brute was watching me carefully, for signs that I had begun another of my games most likely, and I met his gaze as I began to run my nails down the length of his arm in a similar fashion to what he had done to me. It was fascinating to watch as he relaxed under my gentle touch, the faint creases of that immense anger fading form his face. He looked younger, a lot more like the boy I had met that day at Raira and less like the monstrous man he had become.

Human's intrigued me, their weird actions and the way they were washed in and out of existence like the tide on a beach. The man before me however, was a mystery which interested and excited me at every turn. When I had came to visit earlier in the day I hadn't known what to expect and surely enough I was caught unprepared by a meal out followed by a passionate night in. I hadn't taken Shizu-chan as the type to take his dates out, expecting him to be too uncomfortable to even be seen in public with me. Although he had dressed down and hidden behind the menu for most of the meal, it was a step in the right direction. The night was to be expected though, their relationship may be new but they were certainly no strangers in the bedroom. Afterwards had been another twist, Shizu-chan asking to be tickled? Not what I had been expecting at all, a perfect new piece of information to store away in my mind.

I continued to stroke up and down his arms, trailing across his chest as I decided to experiment a bit, moving onto a wider area. The blonde's eyes had drifted shut, breathing slowed to a peaceful rate and the monotonous motions of dragging my nails across bare skin had even began to make me feel relaxed and tired. My brain jolted back into action to observe his actions as I realised Shizu-chan was lifting his arm to follow my nails tracing his skin, arching his back into my touch as I reached his chest. It seemed he was getting too carried away to notice how he was acting. Biting back laughter, I continued with my motions until a sound stopped my hand in it's tracks. A low rumbling in Shizu-chan's throat, almost like...purring?

It was definitely not the best move, bordering on suicidal ,but I couldn't resist, my mind added a set of cat ears to the image and neko Shizu-chan was complete. Laughter forced it's way out of me as Shizu-chan's eyes flashed open, anger growing at the embarrassment of what he had just realised he was doing.

"Damn Flea!" He yelled as I leapt from his lap and grabbed my jacket, "Get back here!"

"Sorry Shizu-chan! You make an adorable cat." Chuckling, I threw my coat on mid dash and ducked to avoid a plant pot flying past my head, picking up my pants as I did.

A glance back at the man revealed that the haze of fury had blocked his mind to any reasoning on my part. Oh well, it was always more fun to play with him when he was out of control and more unpredictable than usual. Still laughing, I ran out of the room and somehow managed to pull my pants on quickly while making my way through the living room. I had enough sense not to go outside in the dark with hardly anything on, but I wondered if Shizu-chan would? The idiot might forget in his murderous mood and run out after me in his boxers and t-shirt. Diving through the front door and down the steps I heard a roar of frustration and the stomping of footsteps.

It looked like he was going to follow me after all.

'Some things never change' I thought as I stepped aside to avoid a lamp post and waved to my lover. Running off I could hear him following me as usual. We played the same games. Lived similar to always. It was a life I could love I suppose.

"IZAYA!"

And, of course, the brute would be in it until my very last day.

**Don't shoot me for it being rubbish, I've never wrote a fanfiction of or even tried to act like either of these two and it was a bit OOC request for Shizou to make but then it was a random one shot that needed to be written. Hopefully it isn't awfully out of character ^^ **

**Review if you want ~ **


End file.
